Conveyor belts are commonly used for conveying articles during cooling, drying, coating, cooking and many other applications. Different types of conveyor belts used for such applications include wire mesh belts, balanced weave belts, and flat wire belts, and the like.
In one particular application, wire belts are used to convey food articles during cooking or processing food. Wire belts are advantageous for food processing because they provide an open, flow-through mesh, a high degree of flexibility, a sanitary construction, simple installation and maintenance, and the ability to be positively driven.
It is recognized that conveyor belts, by their very nature, have a finite life. A conveyor belt has a limited number of revolutions around a conveyor belt circuit before it will fail. The failure of a belt can equate to lost profits, lost production, lost opportunities and extended downtime. The present disclosure relates to faceted wire conveyor belts that have extended wear characteristics.